


Forced Vacation

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [7]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: And some other stuff., Just short and silly, M/M, Texting, Texting and a phone call, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Owen didn't want to take a day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote while not watching the Superbowl.

Zach leaned over his desk. Actually Owen's desk. But Owen no longer used it. He deemed paperwork wasn't important and left all that to Zach to do. And Zach did it, to keep Claire happy and off their backs. Although he really didn't mind. It made Owen happy when he did it. Because that meant Owen didn't have to do it.

So Zach was sitting at his - not Owen's - desk. Working on a report of their most recent success. Well Owen had called it a success. He'd been really proud of himself. Zach didn't think it was that big of a deal. He'd heard stories of how the raptors on the island 20 years ago had learned to do the very same thing by themselves. But Zach wasn't going to point that out to Owen and dampen his spirits.

So yes. Zach was sitting at his desk, writing a report on how the raptors could now open doors. It wasn't really that special. Not to Zach. Now if Owen had taught them to play a musical instrument or something like that... the piano or a drum, that would have been pretty cool. Zach would love to write up a report about that. But no. He was writing about opening doors.

On the desk beside the computer mouse, his phone buzzed. Zach paused in his report to check.

New text message from Owen Grady. _**Whatcha doing?**_

 _ **Nothing.**_ Zach typed back.

_**Zach!  
What are you doing?** _

Zach rolled his eyes. Owen knew exactly what he was doing. _**Working.**_

_**On what?** _

_**Work.** _

_**What work?** _

Zach shook his head. _**Go away!**_ Zach sent the message and set his phone down. He turned back to the screen and seconds later, his phone buzzed again. And then a second and third time in succession.

**_Zach!_ **   
**_ZACH!_ **   
**_ZAAAAAAAAAAACH!_ **

_**WHAT?** _

_**Whatcha doing?** _

Zach let out a sigh and picked up his phone. He clicked Owen's number and put it to his ear.

"Zaaaaaachie!" Owen strung the name out in a happy tone.

"No." Zach said loudly.

Owen paused for a second. "Zach?"

"No, Owen." Zach snapped.

"Zach!"

Zach sighed and leaned forward on his desk. He rubbed at his eyes and shook his head slightly. "You need to stop. I'm busy. I have paperwork to do."

"But Zaaaaaach!" Owen strung his name out, whining. " I'm sooo boooored!"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You just woke up. Find something to do."

"I don't wanna!" Owen continued to whine over the line. "I wanna come to work!"

"No." Zach said flatly.

"Why not?"

Zach leaned back in his chair. "Claire said you have to take a day off. So you're taking a day off."

"But..."

"No." Zach snapped again and hung up his phone. Almost immediately, it started ringing again. Zach pulled up his setting and turned the ringer off. And then set it down and turned to his computer. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed. Zach sighed and he knew he shouldn't look at it. But he picked it up and checked the messages.

 _ **Where's my pants?**_ Was Owen's text.

Zach smiled. _**I took them.**_ He typed.

_**You took my pants?** _

Zach smiled again. _**All of them.**_

_**You think that'll stop me?  
I'll walk there in my underwear.** _

Zach rolled his eyes. Because yeah, he could totally see Owen doing that. In fact... Owen had done that once. He'd been drunk. Zach smiled as he typed a reply. _**You're not wearing any.**_

Owen's reply took a bit longer that time. _**How did you know?**_

Zach laughing softly to himself. _**You weren't last night.**_

_**I'll put some on.** _

Zach smiled and set his phone down without answering. He turned to the computer again and started typing. Nearly five minutes later, his phone buzzed. Several times in a row.

 **_You stole my underwear._ **  
**_All of them._ **  
**_Dude._ **  
**_What am I supposed to do?_ **  
**_Sit around naked all day?_ **

Zach rolled his eyes. That wasn't really an argument for Owen. Owen wasn't a fan of clothes. _**You do that all the time.**_

 **_Cold man._ **  
**_Really cold._ **  
**_My shoes are gone too._ **  
**_All my socks and my shirts._ **  
**_You literally stole all my clothes._ **  
**_You took my motorcycle?!_ **  
**_How'd you do that?_ **

Zach laughed. He was wondering how long it would take Owen to notice that. Loading the man's clothes up in his jeep and stealing that had been easy. But stealing the motorcycle too and leaving Owen stranded, now that was a stroke of genius. _**Barry helped.**_ Zach texted back.

 **_Damnit!_ **  
**_You all ganged up on me!_**  
**_This isn't fair!_ **  
**_Let me talk to Blue!_**

Zach rolled his eyes and set his phone down again. Yeah. That wasn't happening. He didn't have time for this. Zach had to finish this report today. He turned his phone on silent and then dropped it in a desk drawer. He saw the display flash with a new message as he shut the drawer. Owen would just have to wait until he got off work.

It was nearly two hours later when there was a knock at his office door. Zach had gotten his report done and sent off. And then started working on some other late project reports. He glanced over at the door and pushed away from the desk. He assumed it would be Barry. Probably asking about lunch.

Zach stood up and crossed the office to the door. He pulled it open and his eyes widened.

As it turned out, Owen did not wait until Zach got home. He'd been determined to come into work that day. Even if he had to walk there. Without his clothes.


End file.
